


Can't Be Bought

by Bennie133



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys goes with Jack to a bar, and does something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Be Bought

Jack's fingers tapped annoyingly on the table of the stupid little 'cozy' bar Rhys had taken him to, on a floor Jack rarely ever visited on Helios. It wasn't bad, but Rhys had been all, 'Be right back, have to use the restroom' shtick and still wasn't back. It did not take that long to piss or whatever, Jesus. He narrowed his eyes when he had heard the next singer or whatever was coming on stage. Rhys had been excited and now he was gonna miss the stupid thing. Jack glared at his drink as if it offended him, before taking a swig. He was about to go find the man when he heard his voice... But coming from upfront?

Rhys sat in front of the microphone on a stool he had dragged on stage with him, guitar in his lap. He gave Jack a bit of a smirk when he saw the older man look at him with surprise, before slowly turning into a shy smile. Rhys cleared his throat before adjusting the mic to be between his guitar and him. "Hey, everyone. Before I start and bore you all," Rhys got some amused chuckles, "I just wanted to say this songs really special to me. I've played guitar a long time, but only my best friends knew that, until now. So you see, I wrote this song you're about to hear. And tonight, I'm singing this for my significant other." There were a few cat calls, and Rhys laughed a little, watching as Jack leaned back in his chair, eyes on Rhys. "Uh, anyway, this is for you, Handsome." Rhys finished lamely, flashing Jack a small smile before calming himself. Once he knew he was collected enough to begin, his fingers began to play over the strings, bringing forth his music.  
Rhys let the chords fall from his fingers, staring at Jack as he took in a breath, his smooth voice flowing into the room. 

 

~Ideas and thoughts are often softly and crudely woven together  
From life's endless data and its selfless spinner  
Every once and then it gives us something worth a fancy  
So excuse me if this is a bit tacky  
Nevertheless when I laid my eyes upon your sweet face  
Obviously there was little I could do to get to you~

 

Rhys glanced around the room as only music played a bit, before his eyes drifted back to Jack, who was watching him with an intense look that made him blush a bit. His lover held a strong gaze as he continued on with the chorus.

 

~I know I can't offer you very much  
Compared to your firm classy touch  
However I'll give you everything I got  
Because Handsome, my love can't be bought  
No, it can't be bought~

 

Rhys smiled at Jack a bit before immediately going back into the song, watching as his lover was leaning forward now, hands resting on the table, unable to he bother with their drinks.

 

~You're like the sunshine and a hurricane  
Always laughing at anything mundane  
Energy so abundant and ready to go  
Without care of anything or its normal flow  
Eyes gleaming of untold excitement  
Tell me love, where is all of your time spent?

I know I can't offer you very much  
Compared to your firm classy touch  
However I'll give you everything I got  
Because Handsome, my love can't be bought  
No, it can't be bought

You're eyes clash like thunder  
And they always pull me under  
I'm drowning in the depths of your storm  
Yet you're crazy tides are what's keeping me warm  
Baby, your storms are taking over my life  
Here I am though, not feeling any strife

I know I can't offer you very much  
Compared to your firm classy touch  
However I'll give you everything I got  
Because Handsome, my love can't be bought  
No, it can't be bought~

 

Rhys continued to play the chords, his face no longer flushed as he was staring right back at Jack, his eyes scanning over Jack, wondering if the man could tell how he was feeling right now, the warmth of everything in his stomach.

 

~Looking at you now, and Handsome you're mine  
So let's tell everyone we know that we've crossed that line  
Because Handsome, my love can't be bought  
No, it can't be bought

Compared to your firm classy touch  
I know I can't offer you very much  
But baby, my love can't be bought  
No, I can't be bought~

 

Rhys played the last few chords and strings, letting the music fade away, only to get several hollers and such from all the other people in the bar. Rhys gave a sheepish grin and gave a few waves before making his way off stage. He was on his way to Jack when the said man basically rushed him, grabbing his tie and using that to smash their faces together. "That was so disgusting I'm gonna throw up." Jack growled, biting Rhys' neck, earning a gasp from the lithe man.

After a few moments of being ravished, Rhys managed to get Jack off of him, "Jack, home." He breathed. He wanted to be in their bed, wrapped in the amazing scent of the older male. He wanted to be back in that wonderful storm. His storm.


End file.
